yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 10 Episode 25: Old Faces, New Bullshit
Participants *Fang Sinclair *Jason Caldwell *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Densuke Mifunae Day of rest, no more (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-Z_0rjOMvM ) Densuke would be laying In his bed looking up at his ceiling. He’d had brief bandaging on his abdomen, and some newly found scars on his arms and chest are, though they should clear up after some point in no time. “Fucking…R-cells.” Densuke would murmur as he’d force his body out of bed, and pop his neck twice. “Looks like somehow, someway I made it home…” Standing up he’d head over to his dresser drawer and begin to put together a matching outfit, of a simple combination of grey, with his hair combed a little differently, to the side a bit more. He’d step into the main lab and look around. Ochigi wasn’t there. Densuke would raise an eyebrow. “Guess the old man finally went to sleep in his bed for once..” Densuke would utter, as he grabed his backpack with his nessecary Red Dawn gear, shield included in pack, and head for the sewer tunnels beneath kasihana. After a few minutes he’d emerge from a manhold, in District 2. It was broad day light so he had to be careful on this accord. He’d slip the manhole cover off to the side and hop up, dusting himself off. “now then, lets see what kinda mischief I can get into..i mean prevent. Today. Besides finding out more about this White Tiger fellow…” Densuke would remember the voice in his head, as the man had called him “Brother.” Densuke clenched his fist tightly, just thinking about that man pissed him off more so than anything. He’d hike his pack up and make his way twaords a hot dog stand, making it before any other customer could arrive. “2 all the way, skip on the ketchup. Allll mustard.” The vender would nod, and hand make Densuke two hot dogs. With money paid and a nod of thought Densuke would head down the street munching on his breakfast/dinner. Remedies: A piercing laugh bounced off the stone-walls of an alleyway, the same alleyway Fang had been using to get to the D2. The sun was bright, yet there was still freshly fallen snow that covered the concrete. It was an unfortunate day. Being unfortunate is what got Fang here, isn’t it? She had been too nice, gone against her set rules. Do not help others. Period. It was… Unfortunate. The past was ancient history; the future was what she made it- a future filled with thoughts of revenge and bloodshed. That sounds just splendid. Someone’s head would look excellent on her wall, by the fireplace. She had so many now. Some might say it was a collection of sorts. Fang liked to have trophies and it just happened that trophies with human heads helped spread the fear into those who came to do business. She was a woman, but not someone to be trifled with or tossed aside and run over like the road kill that lay decaying in the streets. Trailing her bat like cane across the stone wall’s of the building, Fang tsked to herself as she reached the opening. A small mouse in the world of elephants, that’s what she was; except, she would not be squashed but turn the tides and make them cower with trepidation. Apparently, the midget, Gadget, had asked her to go on a little quest. Not just fucking any quest, a quest that may well be her undoing. Fuck, she didn’t even care. Death was just something else to conquer. Exciting, really. She clutched the list, scribbled on the yellow paper of her office, close to her chest. It was all pretty silly. The girl should have done this her self, but no. Fang’s curiosity sparked the moment stealing and kidnapping came up. With her lips curling into a grin, Fang stepped out into the open streets. The sun gleamed off her silver hair and pale pallor. Today was a nice, warm day. A day she could dress however the fuck she wanted. Fang wore a tight dressed, laced red and black, that hugged tight to her curves but let her breast fall out. Sugar tits, indeed she was. Densuke would scarf down the hot dogs, and rub his stomach in satisfaction. Heading down the side walk he’d hear a cackling like laugh echoing. “This had better be a normal thing, and a random crack head, because I’m getting real tired of random appearances from people who want to kill me.” Densuke would stop on a dime, and place his hands in his pockets, leaning forward a bit to see who it was. The woman turned the opposite way of him, and Densuke had a nice clear view of her ass, in a dress. Calling that dress “tight” would be an understatement. “Dat…Ass…looks…almost to familiar.” Densuke would tilt his head, recognizing the platinum white hair. Densuke would preform the wolf whistle and see if he could get her attention. If she turned around, Densuke would fold his arms, and snap his fingers upon his right hand. “Ah! I remember you Sugar tits! I’m just going to assume that’s your real name anyway.” Densuke would nod at her with a smirk on his face. “So you come out during the day after all? Kinda thought you were one of those “Freaks come out at night” chicks.” Densuke’s eyes would glance to her tits, and with the raise of an eyebrow he’d stare at them momentarily, before shooting his emerald green eyes back to hers, if she acknowledged him that is. Remedies: Fang swirled around on her heels. “Take a picture, kid. It will last longer. That or just fucking grope them already,” Fang hissed and rolled her blues eyes at him. Fang didn’t give two shits the attention her “modesty” got her. Fang loved the wandering eyes. Why? Because, she was an object not obtainable, but oh, could they dream about her. The men drooled, females steamed with jealousy, children sheltered their eyes behind their mother’s legs. She flaunted her stuff. Who the fuck cares? Tapping her cane on the ground, Fang pursed her lips together. “I forgot, you can’t get me until you beat me. What’s taking you so long?” She mused with a little giggle taking a step towards him with her heels clattering with the concrete. Densuke would hear her retort, and playfully make two “L” like shapes with his hands, and place one over the other, in a playful like camera fashion. “I would but living in the moment is oh so much better.” Densuke would tilt his head at her as she made her claim and stepped towards him. “You really wanna do this out in the open? Don’t wanna ruin my image hitting a girl n what not. And for your information, I’d like the green light before I start grabbing goodies. Less of course you like that kind of shit.” Densuke would step to the side backing away into the ally way a bit. Walking backwards with it ,as he never took his eyes off of potential opponents, and boy did she reek of malice and harmful intent. With a laugh and a smirk, he’d place his left hand behind his back, and out stretch his right hand, with his palm facing his own head. “I’ll let you make the first move. If your skill is as nice as your rack, you might be able to chip a hair on my head.” Densuke would innocently grin, with a happy go-luck attitude flair to it. Remedies: The sharpened teeth of Fang’s bared down as she’d just stand there with her hand placed on her hips. “Here? Of all the god damn places,” Fang shrugged helpessly. If it was a fight he’d want, he would get it. Even though, this fucked her agenda up. She would walk into the alleyway while dragging her cane across the pavement. “Listen kid, I’d give you your blowjob whatever the fuck you what, but I got shit to do. Are you going to help or not?” Fang growled with her finger hovering over the red trigger. She was indeed a trigger-happy person Densuke would lower his hand, and stuff it back into his pocket. “Oh? So you need help? Interesting. Seems out of character…and now my curiosity is peaked.” Densuke would look at her blandly, never taking his eyes off of her own, and her body language. “Throw in one of those blowjobs sometime, and I’ll help you out. Out of sheer boredom. I’m looking for some trouble to get into” Densuke would shrug. “How’s that for an offer?” Densuke would step a little bit closer to her, keeping his own guard up. He was only about 4 feet away from her, at this point, but he was curious. A raging woman like her, needing aid for any reason, there has to be something huge behind it all, if not it was just something to pass the time he’d assume. Either way, it’d be something to do, but it had to be interesting. Remedies: “I’d even give you that blow job, right here, right now,” Fang shrugged, leaning against her cane. Her hand slid inside her bra cup, pulling out the yellow piece of paper, crumbled by now. She would then toss it to him. In it’s context was the following list: ‘First thing on the list were the materials to make a mech. Those could probably be found anywhere they made cyborgs or those cydroids, Check the blackmarkets. She would also need an item that was known to nullify chi users by actively draining the chi from their body, something she was certain only millitary grade facilities probably had access to.-Jason Caldwell. Then she needed the medical supplies, specifically certain cybernetics that allowed for doctors to connect to a patients nervous system. Finally, she would require the specific mineral used in conducting chi, which was rumored to have come out of District 4, which meant if anyone had it, they sure as hell weren't talking about it.-Blue Orbs.’ Fang frowned and watched Densuke. “Oh, and I need to kidnap a little doctor…” Fang would add after a few moments. Her nails tapped against her cane like a clock. “I figured.. I would need Keyth’s help. I just can’t find him.” His eyebrows raised, as he’d begin to reach for his zipper, but quickly redirecting his attention to the piece of paper she’d removed from her bra. “Material hunt hm?” Densuke looked over the list, and studied it. Thinking aloud. “I know Jason..good buddy of mine..lets see.” Densuke’s eyes didn’t miss a single word or concept. “Medical supplies to connect to a nervous system….a mineral outside of district 4..” Densuke would rub his chin and hand her the list back. He’d already memorized it word for word. “As far as Cydriod parts go..I myself can provide you with those myself. I have an up to date model I honestly don’t use anymore. The orbs…Are gonna require a road trip. I remember the way clearly but good god what are you even making, a Megazord?” Densuke would shake his head at his power ranger reference. “And a doctor…? Any specifics on that agenda or am I left in the dark on that too?” Densuke would lean his back against the wall and continue. “I can help you find Keyth, he’s really not hard to find trust me. Surprised you’d even consider after what he almost pulled on ya, but he has a large amount of usefulness when it calls for it.. now abooooooooooout that my service fee.” Densuke would nod down, towards his pelvis, waiting to see if she’d pull through and how bad she wanted the help. He usually didn’t do these types of things, but lately he’s been in a sort of moral state of disarray so to speak. So he gave no fucks quite honestly. Remedies: Fang huffed, narrowing her icy eyes at him. “How about, I give that little thing one lick. Just One until you pull through and help me out with this and finding Keyth,” Fang nodded while taking her step forward until she was just a few inches away from him. His height was towering compared to her’s, but she stood her ground and grinned. In a graceful move, Fang would kneel down in front of Densuke with her face tilted up to look at him as she’d wait for his answer. Fang went out of her way to run her tongue over her razor sharp teeth. Watching her with careful eyes, he’d take one hand, and start to unbutton his pants, at a slow and steady pace. “One? Wow there’s not even a definite guarantee haha. Guess I’ll just have to hold you to it.”Fixing his pants back up and playfully running his finger down her cheek Densuke would sit himself up and walk past her, looking back at her. “One lick isn’t gonna get me off, so I might as well help you and then hound you for it once we’re done.” Densuke would point at her with his body still turned. “And if I end up saving your ass at any point in time, I want free drinks and a personal dance from you. WITH…extra service.” Densuke would pull out his car keys, and toss them in the air, and catch them, pressing a button. A moment later a red hover bike would appear in front of Densuke and hover in front of him. “Hop on, we’ll go grab the parts first, since it’s the closest. After that we’ll see if we can find Keyth, and then you tell me what you need from there.” If she hoped on, Densuke would rev the bike once and begin taking off into the sky in the direction of his apartment to recover the old cydriod he’d had for the longest. He wasn’t using it for much, so may as well give it to someone who could make use of it. Even though this was all for his own personal gain, his heroic side couldn’t not help her if she wanted it this badly. Reaching up, Fang tucked in a loose strand that had fallen in her face, behind her ear. She stiffened in a stance, shifting most of her weight into her onyx cane. If one were to look closer, they’d see tiny notches, like one’s you might see on a man’s bed post, with only a more grave reasoning behind them. She wasn’t to keen on riding motorcycles. They were loud and well, cheap. Fang muttered incoherently under her breath before sliding her body onto the back of it with him. With a frown, Fang would lightly wrap her arms around him so she wouldn’t go flying off as Densuke started in the direction of his place. This would kill one bird, with two stones-and be less dangerous than going down to the blackmarket. Densuke was many things, and oddly enough a good driver was one of them, at least with this bike so to speak. After 5 minutes of maneuvering through air traffic, Densuke would arrive outside his apartment’s balcony and hover the bike there for a moment. “Hop on off, It’ll only take a second.” Densuke would hop off as well, leaving the bike to descend to the ground slowy. Densuke would walk in and see his apartment looked rather…clean. Densuke would furrow his brow momentarily. “It’s…clean in here.” Suddenly A man with black hair would pop up beside Densuke, holding a feather duster and smacking him in the head with it. (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_%22Daniel%22_Chan the man) “Oi! Baka! Take off your shoes before you step in here! I literaly just vaccumed, why is it so hard to do keep this house clean.” Densuke would now be in a state of confusion. “..the fuck? You NEVER clean up. You’re NEVER neat..This is cause of Ariel isn’t it.” Danny would be in the center of the living room with a white aura extending from his body as he made six extra hands, that would be wiping down the big screen tv. Dusting the ceiling fan, cleaning from beneath the recliner, the love seat, and the sofa, and the last few hands, organzing the video game and DVD collection. Danny would speak with a thick birtish accent, almost perfect to the tee. “I do dear say, Mr.Ryoji. I’m getting tired of the lot of yew and yer friends roughing the place uhp. And whews the new lass you’ve got there?” Danny would place his hands on his hips and lean forward, looking Fang over with one eyebrow cocked up. “Quite lovely, but a tad under dressed. You know Felicity woudn’t exactly approve of you brining strippers he aye?” Densuke would scratch the back of his head, heading to the closet in the main hall. “Yeah I know, but she’ll understand. She’s probably out bathing in Ox blood again or something of the sort….ah ha! Found it!” Densuke would hoist over his shoulder, a naked female cyborg. It’s eyes were blackened as it had been deactivated a long time ago, but the parts were still in fairly good condition. “Is this what your looking for? I’ve had this model for a while, but she coasted around 50,K in tanz, so she’s worth the scrap she’s packing.” Densuke would hold the model by it’s waist, the realistic looking body of it, in front of Sugar tits vicinity, so she could look it over. Hopping off Densuke’s motorcycle, Fang cautiously followed him into his apartment. She wasn’t sure if she could put trust in him, well she trusted no one actually. When strangers do something for her, it made he uneasy. Fang has a problem with debts. Always pay them, don’t owe shit. That’s why she took things into her own hands when people skipped a payment or other things. Amusment flashed before Fang’s face as she’d surpress a small laugh. The two seemed to bicker like an old marry couple. It was cute actually, though, Fang quickly dropped the small smile she had on her face and followed after him. She scanned the room. He seemed to be scurrying around trying to find these so called parts. What if he was just fucking with her? He did want that fight after all. Fang jumped back as he finally found the parts. “That’ll do it. I don’t really know what the hell that girl wants,” Fang shrugged boredly. Densuke would nod and hoist the cydriod over his shoulder and point to danny. “Alright bro hand me some bungee cord.” Densuke would push a button on his watch and call the bike back up to the balcony, and begin strapping the cydriod to the back of his bike, though it was gonna take a minute because he had to adjust so Sugar tits could still have a seat. Danny would slide his way beside the white haired woman, and nudge her. “No offense lil lady, but you look a little to good to be hanging with this loser. What’s the catch? Got em on a protection job? Hired muscle, or Hired clown?” Danny would snicker to himself after saying these things and point at Densuke who was having quite the trouble getting the damn thing to stay in place. “I kid, I kid. Just make sure you put em to work, I kinda need the place to myself for a while soooooooooooooooooooooo” Danny would spin around, and quickly dress into a Mexican mariachi outfit, like some sort of cartoon. A random voice, more likely ariel’s voice, could be heard from a far bedroom. “Dannnnnnnnnny don’t keep me waiting all daaaaay” Danny would reply which a thick accent similar to Antonio Banderas. “Aye, Senorita. I shall be there, faster than the eastern sunset, my wildflower.” Danny’s voice would return to normal, to speak to the white haired woman. “Welp you guys have fun. OLAY!” Danny would begin tap dancing his way across the living room and heading towards the back hallway. Densuke would poke his head out the door, and address Fang. “Alright we got the first part, whats next on the list sug?” Fang shifted uneasily. In her mind, she saw a room, pitch black. Like always, she was alone in the room- alone with her inner thoughts. The same room. The same darkness. She’d frowned to herself and blinked. It was clear her mind was elsewhere. At least until the mariachi boy started to speak. Fang glared at him. She didn’t want to talk. This was business, not some make friends and play in the goddamn sandbox time. “I need the shit he has. That is all,” Fang muttered and turned away, following on the heels of Densuke closely. “I need either to find Keyth or Jason Caldwell. Up to you,” Fang spoke while twisting a finger in her platinum locks. She was bored. Somewhere, deep down, she had hoped that this was going to fun, dangerous even. Disappointing. Densuke would ponder to himself. “Hmm..Jason’s easier to find.”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WrVi_CLAV0 ) Densuke would hop back onto the bike, and wait for Fang to hop on as well. Revving it once, he’d take off at 300mph, simply to put a rush on things. “Hang on, I’m hitting max here!” Densuke would rev the bike, popping a wheelie, that seemed stupid to do on a hover bike of all things, and then “VROOOOOOOOOOOOM and begin tearing through air traffic as if it were an every day thing, narrowly dodging cars, and trucks. Densuke would continue his raid until he’d look over and see an eighteen wheeler about collide with the two of them from the right side. “…shit.” Densuke would expect her to hold on, not really g having time to say anything as the truck was only a few feet away, and it was turning into inches rather quickly. “Densuke would throw his body to the left, and push on the break, causing the bike to spin, and push itself in a vertical pose now. The two, if she held on would now be spinning repeatedly, through the air, with cars going left and right. The worst part is: it was rush hour. People doing 70 and being in the middle of that was never healthy. “Tch!” Densuke kept his composure, and closed his eyes. They’d begin to plummet, towards the ground, until Densuke griped the handles of the motor bike, and once 5 feet from hitting the ground, the bike would stop and slow to a stop, like an elastic effect of sorts. They’d be up right once again, but not less than a few seconds later, the both of them would be propelled upwards, with a loud “WOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooosh”. They’d now hit the illegal aerial altitude, shooting straight up iinto the air. Densuke would laugh a bit. “Woo! Got everything under control! All in all, I’d say that was some pretty cool driving on my part.” Densuke would nod and look back to see if she was okay or giving him a death stare. Either way he’d shrug as They’d be as high as yun corp tower which was literally over 100 stories tall. Densuke would turn the bike in mid air, and begin driving towards the ground, right in the area of where one of jason’s warehouses were located. No telling if he’d be at this one, but it was worth a shot. Densuke would slow the hover bikes decent and then put it to a park, hopping off of it, and stretching his arms high in the air. “This is the place. Undecorated and unfriendly by allllll means.” Densuke would nod to Fang. “Now lets go tell this guy what you’re looking for.” Densuke would walk up to the were house, remembering his last experience and knock on the door, three times, and place his hands back in his pockets waiting for a possible response. Remedies: The motorcycle roared down the streets as Fang would loosely hang onto the back of Densuke. After the first ride, Fang had gotten used to whipping wind nipping her face. A small pink color rose to her cheeks that brought color for the first time into Fang’s complexion. She scanned around the roads. It was heavy traffic, rush hour. Cars were bumper to bumper and yet the stupid kid was speeding. Fang flinched, clenching her hands into Densuke’s arms with her sharpened nails. It would be enough to leave little marks on his arms. They had neared a semi-trunk just a little bit to close to comfort. Fang gasped, holding her breath and not letting it out until he had pulled away safely. Fang grumbled, wanting to punch the fucker. They rolled up to the plain warehouse. Fang would just roll her eyes and muttered, “Fuck you and your driving. I drive next time.” Fang’s blue eyes looked up at the height of the building. It was the type that could touch the sky. With a shake of her head, Fang hopped off the bike and walk up to the doors of the warehouse and knocked a few times with her cane. “Don’t try pulling shit on me,” she growled back at him before caring on, “Are you coming?” HollowJak: -Jason sat back in his office chair slowly moving the fingers on his prostetic. he had yet to receive his custom made automail arm from yun corp but that was to be expected. looking up at the clock he would sigh and stand slowly he was armed with his usual weapons two single action army .45's, a combat knife and three speed loaders filled with .45 ammo all hidden within his suit. in his suit pockets he had in the right two fragmentation grenades and in his left two incindeary grenades. looking back at the clock he would sigh again and reach towards the laptop on his desk typing in a few quick commands setting the four automatic chain guns which were mounted on the ceiling of the warehouse into on mode setting the targeting computers to automatic. they were as usual shielfef and had a battery that had a 24 hour charge to keep them going incase the power was cut. anyone who didnt have an identification chip would have the automatic guns unload on them with .50 caliber armor piercing rounds. standing he walked out of his office and stretched his arms slowly he had just barely increased the rande on the targeting computer to reach just outside his door. as he heard knocks he would sigh and walk towards the door just as he heard the roar of the chainguns as they unloaded towards the warehouses thin wooden door the bullets ripping through the wood and flying through the wood- son of a bitch my door those are fucking expensive -he had no idea who was on the other side or that the friend dentifer in Jamals arm had malfunctioned due to over exposure to chi. he charge towards the door and stood there his chip cutting off the chainguns fire as it red him in the way of the door. he would give a deep sigh- i swear its gonan make a dent in my funds to replace these doors- Densuke would be standing infront of the door with fang beside him. He’d been waiting paitently for the longest time, but nothing was coming up to his liking. He’d look over at fang who’d commented on his driving. “Ha, as if I’d ever let you ride my bike. Has anyone ever told you, you’d be like super cute if you had a better attitude?” Densuke would raise an eyebrow, starting to get accustomed to her attitude. Densuke’s senses would then go into a frenzy of sorts, as suddenly he became alert, and could hear a feint rattling noise, as if something was clicking and clanking. An engine of sorts. Densuke’s eyes would squint as time slowed down In his eyes and as it did, Densuke could literally see…bullets flying from the door, in slow motion towards him and Fang. As the bullets inched closer, Densuke would look at them, and once they’d gotten an inch from his face, Densuke and Fang would then appear on the side of the were house doors. Densuke would use the “Batsudo” from his Hadou Kussei to lighten his and Fangs movement speed so much so, that all Densuke received from the mechanized machine gun assault was a singed hair. Densuke would’ve grabed fang by her shoulders, the movements being so fast between the sound of gunfire, and her actually “being moved’, she probably didn’t even realize what happened. As the sound of bullets wized by them Densuke would release his grip on her shoulders, and dust himself off. “I beilive a thanks is in order if you could manage that.” He’d smile and nod, and then once the gunfire ceased Densuke would yell out. “Aye Jason! It’s just Densuke dude! Damn, I thought I had a pass code or some shit like that!” Densuke would laugh a bit. “I’ve got you a business proposition here. A fine one to, heh heh” Densuke would poke his head around to see if he’d respond. “Mind if I come in?” if he said yes he’d nod for fang to follow in and begin explaining what she need. With a slack jaw at Densuke’s comment, Fang merely shrugged him off. “I don’t care about being super cute. Super cute girl’s get fucked wi-,” her words were cut of by a rapid movement. A moment before, they had been standing in front of the doors, which were know punctured with bullet holes, and now they were at the side. It was all very confusing to Fang. She had to lean against her cane, take a breathe, before even being able to stand on her feet. “Sonofabitch,” Fang muffled under her breath. She wasn’t a very stable person, unless on her own two feet. She tried her best not to wobble of fall flat on her face to the ground. With a greened glance, she shook her head at him, ”I could have done just fine on my own. Now, what the bloody hell did he shoot us for? I told you if this is a trap.. you can kiss that tiny prick of yours good fucking bye,” Fang said in a matter of fact tone, stepping away from him. -Jason would take a deep breath and dash forward the chainguns begin their assault again as he left their line of fire. his legs pumped as he crossed the warehouse at a dead sprint weavign in and out of crates as he went. reaching the other end of the warehouse he runs into his office and hits a few keys on his laptop the guns slowly coming to a stop as they were set to off a thing he rarely did but in this case it would be useful. with a sigh he made his way back down to the front doors to see densuke poking his head in talking about a business proposition and starting to list off things jason would raise his hand- explain slowly while we get you a new chip apparently yours was ripped out or is malfunctioning but either way its gonna cost me a new door -he would yawn and turnwalking back towards his office- come on come on you and your little friend come in. i think theres some coffee left in the pot so if ya wanna grab a cup go ahead PM Densuke Ryoji: Densuke would hear Fang's comment and wave his hand at her signaling her to come on. "Ah common, it's not a trap. I did save you like twice now, you could at least give a nipples worth of gratitude" Densuke would hear jason's explanation of what must have happened. "Ah heh heh. Well you see here my friend is on a quest looking for a particular item we suspect you just might have. Fang if you would please give the complete detail of what your looking for? I beilive she needed some of that anti chi techonology that you had up for selection at one point." Densuke would only hear about more of his stock from past explanations and talks with Ayperos. Densuke would let them talk, while he went to the pot on the left, and grabing a cup. He'd fill it up with some coffe, and stuff it with 4 tablespoons of sugar, then taking a long drawn out sip. Densuke would rejoin what ever area they were in, and listen intently to whatever they were discussing at this point. Densuke even cought a glimpse of the chain gun that plastered the door, they were once at. "Damn..i dodged that?" Densuke would murmur outloud. He'd then nod with the "not bad" meme bace, and continue listening. PM Viktorie: “Gratitude? Saving me doesn’t get you shit. I can defend myself,” Fang snapped curling her hand into a fist like she was about to throw a fist into his jaw, but she didn’t. She needed him to get her the majority of the list. After that, she might as well do whatever she wanted with him. The man who owned the death trap started to talk to the two and told them to come on him. Fang stayed weary, following behind Densuke with her finger hovering over the trigger of her cane. She was itchy for a fight if it came her way. “I’m not his friend,” Fang grumbled to herself, watching Densuke from behind as he talked about their reasons. Fang merely nodded before speaking up with an icy voice, “ I was sent on a highway to hell, so to speak. This girl, Gadget, I think, decided she wanted to make some type of silly suit that allows chi flow. Cute really. She didn’t want to get her hands dirty and sent me out for it,” Fang stopped and mumbled under her breath, “Better get the pay or that suit’s gonna be smashed.” She then would look around his treasured ware house with her cloudy blue eyes. “I need something that can nullify chi from it’s users,” She paused pulling out the little list from in between her tits before continuing on, “It can actively drain their chi or something. “ PM Josh Palomino: -Jason would raise a brow as Densuke walked off. he looked to the woman and raised a brow alright so some troublesome deal ah well atleast he would be able to get some oney off it. at the mention of blocking chi he would sigh heavily and look at densuke as he walked back with an overly sugared cup of coffee- what part of secret does no one get? seriously man you bring some random woman over to buy from my special stock? -he would sigh again then shake his head- i aint got anything that can drain chi. i have something that blocks its use but maybe just maybe and this is a HUGE FUCKING MAYBE. you would be able to rig it up to drain it but thats out of my league so heres the deal if you have the money you can buy them -Jason would walk over to the desk in his office where they were standing and open a drawer pulling out two hefty looking grenades the casing being a hard bright silver with a button on the top- look this is what i got anti shi grenades if you wanna try to remodel this shit thats all up to you but its gonna cost you -he would sit down in his office chair and point to the chairs in front of his desk of which there were 3- now lets talk price these are the only two i have -if someone would be keen enough they would notice the slight emphasis on the word i in the last sentence- now lets talk price whats your offer girly? PM Densuke Ryoji: Densuke would listen as Jason explained he didn't quite have what she was looking for. though he did mention with some modifications..it was perfectly possible. Densuke was pretty techologically handie himself, and could probably do it if he had the time to, but mechanics didn't really interest him. Densuke would tune in and take in the conversation, but find himself once again enticed my Fang's rack, every time she pulled that paper from the deep dark dip that was her clevage. Densuke would catch himslef staring and growl to himself. He actually found that rachet attitude attractive. Back to the situation at hand, he'd look over to fang with a playful look on his face. "So Jason here has the goods how much you willing to pay? Or of crouse i could pay in and add more to your "how to pay me back" list." Densuke would whistle innocently, and fold his legs, awaiting for a reponse from either of them PM Viktorie: Fang leaned back against the wall, her cane banging slightly against the ground as she’d place both her hands on the bat hilt and leaned forward. The move would press her breast even closer together than they already were in the little black and red dress she wore. The man didn’t have what she was looking for. Close, but still no cigar. Fuck- Gadget would just have to do. Fang wasn’t going to waste any more time than needed to be. “I hate giving out my personal money if it’s not benefitting me any. Please, Densuke, “ Fang would bat her large eyelashes at him, twisting a silver long with her fingers. Fang hated giving away coins. She was worse than a Jew, probably. Gadget hadn’t even given her a down payment. Nope, nada. The girl was shit broke, but hey, Fang wanted something to do besides dolling around with fuckers trying to mess with her arsenal. -Jason woould lean back in his chair looking the woman over as she batted her eyes at densuke ha it was fucking hilarious.Jason just shook his head and looked over at densuke- alright man apparently your picking up the tab on this one -h took a ciggarete from his breast pocket and put it to his lips and lighting it taking a long drag- now lets talk money i want a fair deal on these things but youve been a good friend so make me an offer and we'll go from there how does that sund? -he grins and points out his door toward the crates of weapons lining the warehouse- i'll even let you take a few gns on the house you cant beat military grade quality -he would chuckle and watch them waiting for densukes offer franky this whole thing was a bit bothersome but he wouldnt complain money is money after all- PM Densuke Ryoji: Densuke would place his hands behind his head and listen to the conversation ensue. Densuke would hear jason's proposal, pulling out the anti chi grenades, and showing them off. He'd offer a few guns to sweeten the deal was well. Smooth. he's a good business man so it seems. Densuke would look around and see Fang batting her lashes at him, playing with her hair and saying please. "Where'd that pride go? heh heh." Densuke would speak to fang. "Be ashame if a guy really made you "work" for this sort of cash. Though it's not in my nature, there are some things you've gotta work for miss sugar tits." Densuke would smirk to himself. "none the less, i'll add it to your tab. A simple verbal agreement, and i'll pay for it right now, but." Densuke would lean in a bit and look at Jason. "don't hold out on me. I know you havem ore than just these "meesly" three. Your a business man, and inventor. I'm throwing down, a check for 100k in tanz, for a full crate of no less than 30. That is my starting price, good sir." Densuke was prepared to bid his way out of more of these grendades. it's strange because you'd never guess densuke had this much money to at his disposal, but his family lineage was more than enough to suggest how much cash he was actually packing. Jason would raise a brow at densuke and then break out laughing heartily after a minute he would quiet down taking a few deep breaths before looking densuke straight in the eyes his own eyes completely serious- those "other" grenades are neither my property or available for general sale these two are what i have and thats all i'll give them to you 20k apiece, you can get some free guns and then be squared away with your lad friend over there at a later time. -he stands slowly and stretches a little- i may be a gun runner but i do not go back on my business deals the only reason your getting these two is because your a friend of mine and it just barely doesnt fall under my business agreement to sell them to you now you can take the deal or leave it because thats what i have to put on the table no more no less -he would sweep his eyes between densuke and the woman for a brief moment as he waited for the answer it wasnt a bad deal hell he could shoe horn someone for more but he felt like giving his friend a slight discount for the things- Densuke Ryoji: Densuke would furrow his brow a bit, and play it smart. "You're a tough guy to crack i'll admit, but don't think i'm not aware of your connectioins. You've a customer named Colt, No?" Densuke would smirk. "Guy's loaded with cash, and secrued himself a good bit of equipment. Theres also your recent ties, and transactions to Akiyama Industries as well, am I right?" Densuke would lean back in his seat, and fold his legs yet again. "I know alot of your connects. It's one thing to remain under the radar, but it's antother thing to have such close ties to the KPD, the Chairmen specifically, and access to namely every business transcation that's been recorded in official and discoloed private lines, and accounts. I'm asking you as a direct favor, to give me at least 5. One for myself to keep. I'll even let you go as far as to name your pirce..and I can double it right here and right now. If not, I'll take what I can get from you. I'm guessing the option of having you manufacture me some as well is out of the picture? Keep in mind, I don't mind paying. But again if you're going to hold out that's fine, I'll take your first offer in stride, and hopefully in the future i can invest in some more of what your stock has to offer." Densuke wasn't affriad to use his connections to not only colt but Ayperos as well. it's always a difficult game when you know 2 of your bargan opponents customers, and their finacial aptterns. Densuke would look to Fang. "I'm guess that's all you need? Speak now or forever hold your peace sugertits" Densuke would wait paitently, pulling out a check book, and scribling down what his final pirce would be. Josh Palomino: -Jason would chuckle totally unfazed by his recitation of his contacts- you forgot to mention the acquisition of the blood lotus assasination group as well as my purchasing of a known arms company sure smaller than akiyama or yun corp but it isnt bad in the least -he would take another long drag and blow the smoke from his nose- but if you really want to play things like that laying all my affairs down in front of a woman ive never met i must say its rather un sportsman like of you fine i'll get you ten of them twenty thousand a piece that comes out to two hundred thousand dollars -he would knock the ashes from his ciggarete into the ashtray on his desk- and if i remember right you just said youd double my named price now i only have the two on me but i'll write up and order for you and the rest will be here tommorow say around noon -he would grin as he sat back down having gotten what he wanted for the most part- now you may still take a few guns from the floor if you so wish to just let me tell you one thing. next time dont be so bold in the way you lay out my connections especially in front of an innocent bystander you are well known and respected but sometimes if one isnt careful those of lesser fame can have a habit of..disappearing -his grin would widen on the last word as he looked over at fang- though i wouldnt worry too much about that at this point its just something nice to know -he wouldnt hurt the woman but he wanted to make the message entirely clear- do please have a good day the two of you Viktorie: Fang leered at the relaxed man. “Fuck you, and have a nice day,” she simply replied, reaching over his desk, her fingers yanking the cigarette from his mouth, taking a light puff. She’d then snuff it out on the wood desk, grapping the two anti chi things from his desk. Fang would stand back up, kissed Densuke’s lips and tugged him off by using his shirt. “Come on, I have one little favor left to ask you,” Fang would walk out of the room with her dress rising up to show her white ass. Densuke would nod at the approval of the situation. He'd sigh. "glad that situation is o-" Densuke's speech was interupted as he observed Fang's actions and was then jacked up by his shirt, and kissed. Like some school yard child victim he'd listen to what she said, and then drag him by his shirt out of teh door. "Whoa whoa whoa, can i get an explanation! Ah come the hell on!" Densuke would skip along, watching her sway as she walked. He was in over his head at this point, and it was getting obvious. Category:Ark 10